wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Belmondo
French |Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Auricom, Xios |Row 4 title = Pilot ID |Row 4 info = BELM295.0.1.399 |Row 5 title = Title |Row 5 info = President of the Belmondo Foundation; Executive Chairwoman of the AG Race Commission |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Pierre Belmondo (great-great-grandfather) |Row 7 title = How to Unlock |Row 7 info = Modify the Xios SMF-X to 75% completion }} Natasha Belmondo (born 8 June 2127) is the Executive Chairwoman of the Anti-Gravity Racing Commission and President of the Belmondo Foundation. She is most notable for being a former pilot, claiming a number of F9000 championships for Auricom and (later) Xios. Early Life Belmondo's great-great-grandfather, Pierre Belmondo, witnessed her birth on 8 June 2127, in Poitou-Charentes. He declared her a future title-winning pilot before passing away merely hours later at the age of 123. She was raised in Poitou-Charentes as well. AG Racing Career Belmondo initially joined the famous North American team Auricom at the start of the F9000 League in 2156. She quickly became a superstar after she won the championship that year. In a shock move, Belmondo was signed by newcomers Xios for the 2159 season, a decision that would create conflict between the two teams. Her first season with the ambitious team saw her pip Tigron pilot Omarr Khumala to the pilot's championship by a single point on the final race of the season. Xios also won the constructor's championship for the first time, thereby cementing both Belmondo and Xios amongst the F9000 elite. A staunch supporter of her great-great-grandfather's belief in the sport's ability to benefit mankind, Belmondo frequently launched scathing attacks on members of the F9000 Commission, accusing them of 'betraying' the vision of her ancestor. Belmondo made no secret of her desire to join the commission in opposition to the majority of the F9000 membership. President of the Belmondo Foundation and AG Racing Commission Sometime after the fall of the F9000 League, Belmondo became associated with the Belmondo Foundation, eventually becoming President of the Foundation. After the resurgence of AG Racing in the 2180s and 2190s, the demands on professional AG Racing competition were significantly on the rise. In response to this, Belmondo announced the FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League, and later formed the Anti-Gravity Racing Commission. Belmondo installed herself as the Executive Chairwoman of the Commission. Gallery NatashaBelmondo1.jpg|In-game image of Belmondo File:NatashaBelmondo-race.jpg|Natasha Belmondo piloting a Xios craft Quotes *''"Ever since I was a little girl, I've been afraid of water. At Mandrashee, I almost freeze with fear as we drop beneath the ocean, then there's such a kick of adrenaline as I realise I'm in a confined space surrounded by sea that I seem to fly even better than anywhere else. It's incredible."'' - describing the Mandrashee track, 2160 *''"The first time they made us hold position for a lap while they broadcast a message from the sponsor - that was the end of it. That was the day it finally lost its soul - the day my great-great-grandfather's dream died."'' - lamenting the fall of the F9000 Racing League, October 2170 *''"In 2170, many thought the dream of my great-great-grandfather, Pierre Belmondo, had died forever. But the dream was too strong, and despite all that had occurred to derail Anti-Gravity Racing, there were those who still believed in the sport's potential. Thirty-seven years on, I feel humbled by what those believers have managed to achieve. And so it is with immense satisfaction that I stand here and say to you all: here is the return of Anti-Gravity Racing, and on a truly global scale."'' - speaking at the opening ceremony of the FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League, 13 July 2207 Category:People Category:Wipeout Fusion